


和成熟女人谈恋爱

by musu10018



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018
Summary: #nc17#莫伊拉/我 斜线有意义#和姐姐谈恋爱
Kudos: 5





	和成熟女人谈恋爱

我去实验室的时候已经晚上十点了。

灯还亮着，这倒不稀奇，毕竟那个怪女人最近总是在忙着她的实验，她倒是没和我说过具体是关于什么的，但我也能猜得到。但说真的，连续好几个晚上都在实验室的行为真的让我难以忍受，她大概是要和实验品结婚，完全忘了还有我这个女朋友。

话是这么说，我也不指望她会来哄我，伟大的莫伊拉奥德莱恩女士把自己的生命都奉献给了那些实验，我只能从她的为数不多的空闲时间来自找慰藉。

但这也很难解释我手上端着的牛奶，这大概就是自找苦头，我知道她不喜欢喝牛奶，但我是来劝她睡觉的，没什么比牛奶更助眠的了，当然我想过给她下药，但思考到她醒来之后我的下场，只能遗憾放弃。

但她确实有让人为她折腰的资本。

我透过实验室的玻璃打量她，她穿着那件白大褂，大概洗了澡，橘色头发有点柔软的垂下来，没带着作战工具的她看起来很温和，桌子上不知道是什么资料，她看的很认真，大概是不符合她的预想，她有些烦躁的“啧”了一声，右手撩了撩额前的头发，露出了她修长的手腕。

说真的，这个场面还挺辣的。

但我不会让她看出来我是怎么想的，她大概只会用那种令人讨厌的笑容看着我，但我也不是真心讨厌她那么笑，虽然别人都挺讨厌，可她长得太好看了，眉毛上挑，那张脸棱角分明，简直是我肮脏性幻想里的完美对象。

我抬手敲了敲门，径直走了过去。

她大概没想到我会过来，可能以为我还在生气，有点诧异的问我：“你怎么来了？”

你听听她说的话，好像几天不回家的人不是我一样。

“来看看科学家是不是死了。”我故意激她，她看起来一点也不在意的样子，走进了我才发现她白大褂下面的衬衫解开了两个扣子，锁骨明晃晃的露在外面，让我有点脸红。

她看见了我放在她手边的牛奶，皱了皱眉：“你知道我不喝牛奶，像是烂泥。”我也皱了皱眉：“别学麦克雷说话，你根本没喝过烂泥。”

她像是被我逗笑了，我到不觉得我说了什么多可笑的话，她可能是脑子被累糊涂了，现在大概我告诉她我其实在牛奶里下了毒她也会觉得好笑。

当然，我没有下毒。

她向我伸了伸手，我立刻很没骨气的面对面胯坐在了她的腿上，她亲了亲我，说：“宝贝，给我点根烟。”

我在内心骂她为什么不自己点，但看见她带点疲惫的脸还是闭上了嘴乖乖拿出了烟，我像是黑帮大佬的婊子一样给她把烟点上，她笑着摸了摸我的脸，我就乖乖的坐在她的腿上看她抽烟。

她抽烟的样子也很好看。

在此之前我很讨厌别人在我面前抽烟，直到我成为莫伊拉的女朋友，我尝试劝过她，但她也不在乎我的意见，所以我就随她去了。烟雾在我们两个的眼前蔓延开来，她抽的烟带点辛辣的味道，又好像有点甜，她垂眼看着我，我表现的像是个乖巧的小姑娘。

她把烟掐了，问我：“想做爱吗？”

这倒是很符合她，完全不会考虑我有没有“害羞”的情绪。

我没说话，只是凑上去亲她。

很快她就夺回了控制权，她揉捏着我的胸部，语气有点调笑的说了一句：“真小。”我不甘示弱的扯开她的衬衫，讽刺到：“你也不大。”

她低低的笑了一声，听起来挺高兴的，她把我放在那张实验室的桌子上，站在我的两腿之间，撩起我的裙子，隔着内裤按着我的阴蒂，我可能是湿的太厉害了，不然她怎么会笑的像是在模拟战争里单挑赢了奥古迪姆一样。

我不像被她挑逗的过于失态，可我忍不住，她太辣了，我又是她名正言顺的女朋友，如果可以的话我甚至想和她天天待在床上，去他妈的暗影守望，我只想和她做爱。

她把我的内裤扔在地上，我双腿打开的坐在她面前，她像是在看一个实验品，但是是她最喜爱，也是最完美的那一个。

我并不介意当她的实验品。

她的手指在我的穴道里作乱，就像是她本人的风格，严谨却让人意想不到，我在呻吟的空隙里和她接吻，她的桌子大概也被我打湿了，但没关系，这不是一次两次的，我是她的乖女孩，她让我怎么做我就会怎么做的。

我的身体都是她的器具，我不会拒绝她，她也不会允许我的拒绝，我喜欢这样，被人掌控着，尤其是被莫伊拉。

她一边管我叫“Mrs”一边把我送上高潮，我的叫声大概响彻了整个地下基地，但谁在乎呢？有性生活又不是我的错。

我被她抱在怀里缓了一会才反应过来，我问她刚叫我什么，她对着我挑了挑眉，我感觉我的心跳漏了一拍。

“Mrs. O’Deorain?”

她真的够可恶的，未经我的允许就给我加上了她的姓氏。

但我真的喜欢极了。


End file.
